plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Pea (PvZH)
:For other versions of this plant see Ice Pea (disambiguation) 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Smarty |tribe = Pea Plant |ability = When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. |flavor text = Learned everything he knows during the Great Freeze Tag Wars of '08.}} Snow Pea is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives the [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] effect to any zombie this does damage to immediately after. Origins It is based on the plant from ''Plants vs. Zombies'' with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Learned everything he knows during the Great Freeze Tag Wars of '08. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Basic - Common *Replaced by Chilly Pepper in the Green Shadow Ally Pack. Strategies With This plant can be extremely potent if used correctly. First of all, its has average stats, meaning that it can live a weak hit while hitting for quite a lot. However, its main strength is its ability to Freeze zombies. Even if Snow Pea is destroyed, you can get a free hit on the zombie the next turn because of the Freeze effect. Your opponent also does not have a good way of countering the Freeze effect afterward, except for making the frozen zombie do a bonus attack, but even then, it only unfreezes the zombie. Unfortunately, since zombies attack first, Snow Pea is destroyed in combat in most situations, since there are many zombies with 2 strength. This wastes the full potential of its ability. In order to avoid a situation like that, you can make it do a bonus attack as Green Shadow to let it attack first before the zombie in front of it does, continuously freezing and disabling it until it is destroyed, of until the Freeze 'effect is removed. Another way of creating the freezing chain is to play Iceberg Lettuce to freeze the zombie. Using this with Snowdrop is an ideal way to use this, or with Torchwood. With Snowdrop, this will act as a cheap tool to power Snowdrop up. Using this with Torchwood somehow doesn't get rid of its ability, so using this in tandem is a great idea. Against This plant is very hard to deal with in the early-game. If it survives after combat, it can continuously whittle down on a zombie without it being hurt, due to its ability. This is very dangerous if used with Snowdrop. Using a trick or any damaging ability is the best way to deal with this plant. You can also make the zombie facing Snow Pea do a bonus attack to get rid of the 'Freeze effect, or to attack it first before it attacks the zombie. However, if you have neither, it is best to use a zombie with 2 strength or more to minimize the damage since it destroys Snow Pea in one attack, even if it is frozen in the process. Gallery Snow_Pea_stats.png|Snow Pea's statistics HD Snow Pea (PvZH).png|HD Snow Pea SnowPeaCard.png|Card SnowPeaAttack.png|Snow Pea attacking SnowPeaDefeat.png|Snow Pea destroyed ShrunkenSnowPea.jpg|Snow Pea shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Rank8.png|Snow Pea as a profile picture for a Rank 8 player PvZH SnowPeaTutorialPack.png|Snow Pea Pack in the tutorial Snow_Pea_costing_1_sun.jpeg|Its card costing 1 sun to play, due to A Fun-Dead Education's special rule Old SnowPeaDescription.png|Snow Pea's statistics Snow Pea silhouette.jpeg|Snow Pea's silhouette Receiving Snow Pea.jpeg|The player receiving Snow Pea from a Premium Pack Double Snow Pea.jpeg|The player receiving two Snow Peas from a Basic Pack, along with Cactus Green Shadow Ally Pack Promotion.png|Snow Pea on the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack Green Shadow's Ally Pack.jpeg|Snow Pea on the Green Shadow Ally Pack Trivia *In this game, it has a blue stem and leaves similar for Snow Pea's Plant Food effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Ice Queen Pea. *Unlike the other games, Torchwood does not cancel out its ability to '''Freeze '''zombies. Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Smarty cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Ice plants